There are various devices presently available that prevent rotation of a wheel of a stationary vehicle. Of those available, I have found them to have these common characteristics: they are heavy and bulky so that stowage and transport to the site where is the vehicle is located, is difficult; they are complicated to attach thereby limiting usage to professionals or semi-professionals; and they are relatively expensive to purchase, especially to the average homeowner or vacationers.
Homeowner and/or vacationers also have encountered problems related to securing their unhitched boat or camper trailers. Many carry padlocks and chains used to secure their trailers relative to a tree, post or the like. However, often a securing structure is not available. In those occasions, the trailer is left unsecured.
Hence there is a need for a low cost, easily portable wheel securing device usable by the average homeowner and/or vacationer without the need for a securing structure of any kind.